


Tiktok Star

by wingwinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingwinist/pseuds/wingwinist
Summary: mark lee is a cute tiktok star and hyuck is the biggest tiktok hater but with a twist in the end.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 25





	Tiktok Star

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)   
> also i don't know how tiktok works haha.

Recess was over , with a heavy heart Hyuck drags his feet back to class. Back in the classroom, a gang of loud tiktokers gathered near his desk . He let out a soft sigh . Hyuck is known to be the number one tiktok hater but his best friend , Renjun loves to watch Mark's tiktok .

Mark Lee , a famous tiktoker close friends with Lucas a senior at their uni who happens to be a tiktok sensation. Everyone agrees that Mark's tiktoks are bad but they are head over heels for him because he is annoyingly cute.

Every single day Renjun would watch Mark's tiktok and be like " OMG Hyuck come on ! Watch this tiktok of his ! He is so CUTE ! I think i might have a crush on himㅡ " Renjun's words were cut off when Hyuck took his phone then stormed off. " Wtf ! Hyuck wait up ! ".   
"Why is this dude so tense everytime i mention having a crush on Mark , geez " Renjun said to himself.

Hyuck was angry because he has the biggest crush on Mark since forever. Hyuck has always adored him even before he became tiktok famous. He felt unfair that now everyone is flirting with Mark . Mark was his . He definitely regrets that he didn't confess earlier back when Mark was just this cute transfer student from Canada , innocent and all . 

Renjun spotted Hyuck near his locker , staring at his phone . 

" What the heck man ??? ".

' Sorry i stormed off with your phone'.

" Context behind your moody behaviour ?? ".

Hyuck looked down , in his head thinking whether or not he should tell Renjun that he likes Mark.

" Well , Hyuck ?? ".

Hyuck took a deep breath .  
' I like him Jun . I like him so much '.

Renjun let out a mean laugh.  
" What ? Who ? Mark ? stop joking around with me , you hate tiktok " .  
"There is no way you like Mark because he is literally a tiktok star".

Hyuck grabbed Renjun's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes .  
' I am not joking Renjun. I have had a crush on Mark since the first time i saw him which was 2 years ago. But i'm such a loser because i couldn't even confess my feelings to him even up till now'.

" Holy shiz , now everything makes sense !”.

Flashback :

Hyuck is not known as a shy person but when it comes to Mark , he’s so shy to point that his ears are red. When Mark first came to class and introduced himself , Hyuck laughed as Mark giggles at his own words and flashes the cutest pair of smile . He finds Mark amusing and maybe a little cute. That was it at first , as time flies Hyuck’s interest towards Mark grew . He notices that when Mark laughs his nose scrunches , Mark is easily amused and will laugh at almost everything.   
They began to grow close when Hyuck said ‘Hi’ to Mark for the first time and offered to eat lunch with him. Starting from that day onwards , without realizing they had bonded and start to hangout more often. Turns out they literally share ONE braincell and have the same interest especially in music and dancing. Mark is actually a year older than Hyuck , but they share the same class because Mark is a transfer student. The more often they met , the deeper Hyuck’s feelings for him grew. Hyuck kept telling himself that he will confess to Mark . One year became two years of Hyuck trying to convince himself that he must confess.   
Now :

Before he knows it , they started to hangout less as Mark and Hyuck only now share one class together. Mark is smart so he is now advanced in other subjects. Slowly , Mark was fading away from him and started to hangout with this tiktok famous dude , Lucas who was his age. A few months later , Mark is known for his tiktok videos and now is famous in campus. A lot of people , flirting and hitting on him. Hyuck was frustrated because he couldn’t bring himself to confess before and that is why he is a tiktok anti. 

Mark is now known as the cute tiktok boy. Everyday Hyuck would pass by the hall or cafeteria , people are always freaking out about how cute he is and this made Hyuck upset and angry.

“ Why didn’t you continue to contact him ? You guys still share one class together right?”.

‘ I don’t know Jun …I mean we talk from time to time but he seemed to be so happy with that Lucas guy. Plus I am nothing compared to Lucas’.

“ BS Donghyuck , don’t you ever think that , all this while people flirting and hitting on Mark but he is still single… Maybe he likes you!”

Hyuck laughed ( which sounded so fake)  
‘ Get yourself together Renjun . Why would he like me ?’

“ You never know if you never confess” Renjun suggested.

Hyuck turned pale.  
‘ Idk Renjun…. He is famous now . I don’t want to humiliate myself. Plus how the hell am I suppose to confess to him ?’.

Renjun had a sheepish smile on his face .  
“ I have the perfect idea !”

‘ What ? No way in hell I am making a tiktok video to confess my love for Mark ‘

“ Everyone in this campus knows you hate tiktok and if you make one directed to Mark , he will believe you “

‘ No ! That’s a stupid reason ! I am not doing tiktok. Never.’

“ Fine , then just confess the old fashion way or sumn idk”

‘ I am going to to sing my heart out for him . I will sing a medley and confess to Mark but I need you to text Mark and idk ask him for help with Math or sumn at your house ( aka my house )’

“ Fine , okay just because you’re my best friend I am doing this”

Time skip : Confession time .

It was a Friday night , Hyuck is anxiously waiting for Mark to come . Renjun has a scored a tutoring session with Mark at Hyuck’s house which Mark think is Renjun’s house. 

[Beep beep ] Mark honks. 

“Time to shine Hyuck !”.

Hi Mark .   
Hi Renjun.  
Thanks for agreeing to tutor me. You can head up first ,first room on the left . I will bring some snacks.

As Mark stepped in “Renjun’s” room . Hyuck stood behind a keyboard and started to sing after saying “Hi Mark , I’ve been meaning to say all these words to you but I am not good at expressing myself. So um , I would appreciate if you could sit and listen”

Mark was confused as heck but he listened to Hyuck and sat down . Maybe deep down Mark liked Hyuck too.

As Hyuck sang , tears rolled down Mark’s cheek because the lyrics was beautiful . Hyuck’s voice was beautiful. 

“ I’m sorry if this is weird but Mark Lee , I like you . I have been meaning to confess for years now but-“  
Hyuck’s words was cut off when he felt Mark’s lips on his. The kiss was sweet and slow. This was Hyuck’s first kiss. …After a while Mark pulled away he looked up to Hyuck and cupped his cheeks .

“ Why did you take so long to confess. I like you too Hyuck . The first time you said Hi to me that was it. I fell for you. I have been secretly crushing on you”. Mark said as he hugged Hyuck.

“No you haven’t ! Because I literally have been crushing on you for years now” Donghyuck said with an excited tone”.

Renjun screamed outside the door “ I TOLD YOU HYUCK , IF YOU NEVER CONFESS YOU NEVER KNOW!”

“SHUT UP ! I HATE IT WHEN UR RIGHT”

Time skip : A year later.

Hey Mark , did u see that new tiktok video? We have to do it ! Hurry !  
I’m tired Hyuck , can we not ?  
No? We must !  
Oh my god , I regret forcing you to like tiktok.  
I did it for you at first and now actually enjoy it !


End file.
